PROMISES
by Cylva
Summary: Walau Dazai selalu berjanji, walau Dazai selalu mengingkari, itu bukan alasan seorang Chuuya untuk menolaknya, untuk membencinya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap mencintai pria ini. Sebuah kisah tentang mereka di penghujung tahun ketika salju turun..


**DISCLAIMER** : BUNGOU STRAY DOGS JUST BY HARUKAWA SANGO AND ASAGIRI KAFKA

 **WARN** : BL/SLASH/SHONEN-AI, TYPO(maybe)

* * *

 **=OOOO=**

 **PROMISES**

"Sakit? Kau sakit?" untuk kesekian kalinya Chuuya berteriak pada pria di ujung telepon. Sudah terlalu sering Dazai meninggalkan janji yang dia buat, yah seperti pria kebanyakan.

"Maaf Chuuya. Kali ini aku benar benar tidak bisa beranjak dari futonku. Rasanya semua badanku mati rasa-"

"Valentine, White Day, Natal, Tanabata, Hanami, bahkan hari ulang tahunku pun kau tidak datang!" wajah Chuuya semakin memerah di tiap nadanya. Sudah ia hitung keseratus kali Dazai membuat janji tahun ini, dan dua ratus yang ia langgar dengan tiga ratus alasan yang -Chuuya entah kenapa selalu bisa memaafkannya.

Namun hari ini pria jingga itu sudah melewati batas terlalu jauh. Perlu sekali bagi Dazai untuk menerima semua rutukan yang dirasa Chuuya tiap dia tidak datang mengecewakan hati kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yakin kau benar benar sakit? Apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang waktu hingga tidak bisa datang menemuiku barang semenit? Kau sesibuk apa Dazai?! Hah?!" Chuuya marah membiarkan emosi menelannya. Toh, ini haknya untuk marah kan?

Di sisi lain Dazai mendengar semua amarah itu. Dia tau dia salah karena tidak pernah menepati janjinya pada Chuuya. Dia selalu punya alasan yang menyebalkan untuk meninggalkan pria itu walau dia tahu dia sangat mencintainya.

"Chuuya, aku juga tidak menginginkan ini. Kau tau, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku selalu mengatakan itu tiap kau memberi alasan membatalkan janjimu. Dan kali ini, aku tidak percaya. Untuk seterusnya juga tidak." Kini Chuuya merasa panas berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti Dazai. Apa kau benar benar ingin bertemu aku? Atau kau sudah memiliki orang lain di sana saampai tidak perlu aku lagi?" dan akhirnya kata itu terucap.

"Oh ya ampun! Apa yang kau katakan Chuuya? Tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu!" Dazai terasa terkejut dengan perkataan Chuuya. Ia tidak menyangka Chuuya akan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Ia menanti untuk jawaban, namun yang didengarnya hanya sebuah isak kecil dari pria disebrang sana. "Hey," katanya, "kemarilah. Tidak ada siapa siapa di asrama saat ini. Hanya aku. Kau bisa ke sini?"

Chuuya menggumam -yang bisa Dazai bayangkan- dengan gelengan kepala. "Aku marah padamu, idiot!"

"Chuuya, ayolah. Aku butuh kau disini." Dazai memohon, "Ini tidak buruk menghabiskan waktu berdua di sini denganku, kan?" Chuuya hanya menggumam tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku sekarat."

"Jangan sekarat!"

"Karena itu aku butuh kau."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku butuh kau. Aku ingin kau di sini, Chuuya."

Chuuya hanya diam tidak menjawab hingga Dazai kembali melanjutkan, "Atau kau ingin aku sekarat sendiri di sini sementara kau bisa menemaniku dan membuatku lebih baik?"

"Uhh! Baiklah! Aku akan kesana!" jawab Chuuya menyerah sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk eksekutif kecil itu sampai di rumah Dazai Osamu yang sederhana. "Aku sampai, puas kau!" dia berucap dengan kekesalan ketika menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu.

Ruangan itu gelap. Gordennya tertutup rapat dan tidak ada cahaya kecuali dari lampu tidur dan pemanas yang berasal dari kamar Dazai.

"Kau sudah sampai…" ucap Dazai begitu melihat Chuuya berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kesal walau pipinya menampilkan rona merah.

"Lalu," Chuuya berjalan kearahnya, "sebarapa buruk keadaanmu?" ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening si surai brunet dan terkejut begitu merasakan panas yang sangat darinya. "Kau sakit."

"Aku sudah bilang.." Dazai tersenyum lembut seraya menarik selimut hingga menutup dagunya. Kini ia melihat raut sedih pada wajah Chuuya yang membuatnya menangkup pipi itu lembut, "Ada apa dengan wajah itu?"

"Maaf.." Chuuya menurunkan alisnya atas dasar rasa bersalah dan setelahnya Dazai kembali membalas dengan senyum lembut, "Tidak. Aku tau ini salahku."

"Aku menuduhmu yang tidak tidak. Maafkan aku."

"Hmm…" wajah pucat Dazai terpejam merasakan tangan Chuuya menyelipkan jari di miliknya yang merasa dingin, "Aku maafkan kalau kau pergi ke dapur dan masakkan aku sesuatu yang enak. Yah, walau masakanmu selalu yang terbaik.."

"Tentu." Sebuah kecupan di kening Chuuya beri padanya sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk melakukan permintaan Dazai.

Seperempat jam kemudian Chuuya kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dengan arom kaldu kepiting yang membuat Dazai langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. "Oh, aku tidak tau kau tidur."

"Yah, sedikit. Tak apa, kemarilah." Dazai mendudukkan dirinya bersamaan Chuuya yang juga duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Untuk sekian detik, si brunet menikmati aroma bubur itu, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut meminta suapan dari si mungil. "Aku lapar." katanya setelah menerima suapan itu.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat nafsu makan dari orang sakit."

"Semua orang sakit akan nafsu makan kalau mereka mencium aroma masakanmu, Chuuya." Dazai meneguk teh camomile yang Chuuya siapkan untuknya. "Tapi jangan memasak untuk siapapun selain aku dan anak anak kita."

Sontak wajah Chuuya memerah diikuti tangannya yang mencubit lengan pria sakit itu, "siapa yang punya anak hah?"

"Kita, secepatnya."

"Idiot!"

Lalu satu suapan lagi masuk ke mulut Dazai setelah tawanya berakhir.

Tidak ada yang istimewa selain percakapan kecil mereka di sela sela Chuuya menyuapi Dazai. Walau bubur itu tidak habis sepenuhnya dari mangkuk, namun sudah cukup bagi orang demam tinggi seperti Dazai untuk sehat tanpa perlu meminum obat khusus dari dokter. Cukup dua kapsul obat demam dari apotek terdekat yang dengan susah payah Chuuya beli setelah menerjang badai, Dazai tidak tau harus sebesar apalagi mencintai pria satu ini. Kini dia tidur dibalik selimutnya yang hangat dengan Chuuya yang setia disampingnya membelai lembut kepalanya.

Saat terbangun, yang ia dapat adalah seorang Nakahara Chuuya terlelap tidur di sebelahnya. Iseng, Dazai dengan sengaja mencubit hidung mancung pria itu, membuatnya menekuk alisnya imut seraya menarik dirinya mundur dengan lucu. Gumaman kecilnya tidak luput saat perlahan manik biru tampak di wajahnya.

"Merry Chrismas, Chuuya." Senyum Dazai menjadi hal pertama dia lihat sebelum tangan tegap pria itu mendekapnya erat di dada. Mengejutkannya hingga dengan usaha kecilnya berusaha mendorong pria itu. Namun, Dazai tetap tidak melepaskan rengkuhan itu malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Non nonn…"

"Kau panas sekali!"

"Aku tau, dan di sini dingin Chuuya. Aku berusaha membuat kita berdua tetap hangat, kau tau? Jadi, tenanglah di sana, dan biarkan aku seperti ini sampai udara tidak dingin dan sampai suhu tubuhku turun."

"Kau mau membuatku tertular yah?"

"Oh, tidak. Tapi tenang, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik kalau kau sakit."

Pipi Chuuya merona dengan sikap Dazai walau ia tetap mengabaikannya dan menjawab, "Seperti kau senang aku sakit."

Tidak ada suara yang mengisi ruangan itu selain suara pemanas yang bergemuruh seperti hujan salu di luar. Hingga akhirnya Chuuya yang menyeka kesunyian itu dengan ciuman di dada Dazai dan suara lembut, "Merry Christmas, Love."

 **=OOOO=**

Baru beberapa hari lalu Chuuya memaafkan pria ini. Sungguh baru beberapa hari lalu! Namun sekerang, "Aku akan datang, tunggu 5 menit." Atau setelahnya, "Chuuya, 5 menit lagi yah." Lalu setelahnya, "Aku benar benar akan datang, tunggu 10 menit! Jangan kemana mana!" Dan setelahnya, dan setelahnya.

Sialan Dazai! Membuat Chuuya menunggu di tengah hari bersalju sejak sejam lalu. Hampir saja pria itu pulang karena tidak sanggup melawan dingin, jika tangannya tidak digenggam oleh seseorang. Ya, itu dia pria yang sangat ingin Chuuya kubur hidup hidup, Dazai Osamu.

Tatapan marah yang dilempar, kata kata kasar yang sudah menumpuk diujung lidah, semua akan Chuuya limpahkan pada Dazai, dan dia siap melakukannya. Namun semua amarah itu luntur begitu kecupan mendarat di bibir Chuuya yang dingin.

"Maafkan aku." singkat, hangat, dan penuh sayang dari pria itu. Tatapan bersalah Dazai tidak berbohong, dan Chuuya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas sabar seraya berkata, "Kau bodoh!"

Dazai menggedikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab. Sementara Chuuya mengatur wajahnya yang merona dan setelah itu bertanya, "Lalu kita mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya punya satu tempat untuk mengajakmu. Dan kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kesana. Aku ingin Chuuya membawaku kemanapun yang kau inginkan, mungkin sebagai ganti karena aku tidak pernah menemanimu."

Senyum itu kembali muncul, memancing rona merah di pipi Chuuya. Dia tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa istimewa Dazai di hidupnya. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Motomachi.." suara pelan itu menandakan rasa malu yang amat. Chuuya tidak pernah meminta Dazai pergi selain hanya untuk menemaninya minum, selebihnya adalah Dazai yang menentukan.

"Motomachi? Kau ingin kesana?"

Chuuya mengangguk. Lalu dengan suara lembutnya Dazai berkata, "Tentu Chuuya."

Bangunan bergaya Eropa tampak dimana mana dengan segala kemegahan dan keunikan arsitekturnya. "Entah kenapa aku suka hal seperti ini."

"Romantis begitu?" Dazai menggodanya dan itu berhasil membuat Chuuya merona kembali. "Mungkin Chuuya terlalu banyak membaca karya William Shakespeare.." Dazai tertawa kecil.

"Tidak!" bantah Chuuya, "Aku tidak suka William Shakespeare, kisah kisahnya selalu berakhir tragis. Memang ada yang berakhir dengan semua tokoh saling jatuh cinta lalu menikah, tapi aku bingung kenapa tidak ada satupun dari cerita bahagia itu yang terkenal. Kenapa orang lebih menyukai kisah Romeo and Juliet atau Hemlet dan King Lear?"

"Mungkin karena mereka merasakan cinta sejati dalam kisahnya." Dazai membuat kalimatnya seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak suka." Bibir mungilnya mengerucut disaat tangannya menggenggam milik Dazai lebih erat, "Buat apa cinta sejati kalau berpisah dengan menyedihkan? Aku lebih memilih cinta yang biasa saja asalkan selalu bersama."

Dazai hanya tersenyum memandangi pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kembali berjalan di tengah vaping yang tertimbun salju, matanya menangkap pemain biola di tepi jalan itu.

Seorang pria empat puluhan dengan setelan dongker dan syal memainkan benda itu seakan itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Takut terluka, dan takut melemah.

"Ayo kesana." Lalu ia menarik Chuuya ke tempat pemain biola itu. Melihat permainannya yang terampil bersama beberapa pejalan lain yang juga terkesima, seperti Chuuya.

Belum sempat ia mengucap beribu kata kagumnya terhadap pria tua itu memainkan biola, tiba tiba Dazai menarik tangannya ke luar dari tengah tengah kerumunan, ke ruang kosong dekat pria itu memainkan lagunya yang indah.

Rona merah di wajah malu dan bingung Chuuya sangat indah di mata Dazai tatkala pria brunet itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul si pria sinoper. Kakinya melangkah ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lembut mengikuti melodi lagu itu.

Sungguh Chuuya terpesona dengan wajah Dazai yang menatapnya begitu lembut. Ia beri tangannya untuk bertaut pada milik Dazai dan satu lagi ia tangkup di pundak pria itu. Mengikuti irama Dazai, saling menatap walau banyak orang melihat mereka. Memangnya kenapa? Berdansa diiringi pemain biola jalanan di tempat umum sambil menunggu pergantian tahun bukan hal yang buruk kan?

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit sebelum jam, menit, dan detik bertemudi angka dua belas. Kini Dazai menggengam tangan Chuuya, menariknya menaiki tangga menuju puncak tertinggi Landmark Tower.

"Kau gila, gedung ini tinggi sekali bodoh. Kau mau mati menaikinya dengan tangga darurat yah?"

"Kau tau aku dengan sangat baik Chuuya." Dengan kedipan mata itu, Chuuya kembali sadar bahwa dia mengencani orang gila. Orang gila yang membuatnya ikut gila karena cinta.

Sudah jauh sekali mereka menaiki tangga tangga itu, dan tampak di wajah Dazai peluh yang sangat karena dia bukan orang yang berbasic pada fisik.

"Kau baik Dazai?" hanya perhtian Chuuya lah yang dapat mengembalikan staminanya seperti sedia kala. "Kau tau, aku bisa memapahmu, atau bahkan menggendongmu."

"Tidak!" ucap Dazai tegas, namun nadanya melembut setelah melihat wajah khawatir Chuuya, "Aku baik. Anggap saja ini semua bayaran atas semua stamina yang selalu aku simpan selama setahun."

Sekali lagi Dazai membuat kalimatnya seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Namun kali ini Chuuya tertawa. Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? "Ayo." ucapnya berjalan memimpin Dazai setelah memberi pria itu kecupan di pipinya.

Rasanya seperti penghargaan saat Dazai dan Chuuya melihat seluruh Yokohama dari atas gedung ini. Lampu lampu yang menghiasi tiap sisi dan sudut kota, langit yang jernih dengan salju yang sedikit sedikit jatuh.

"Ini sempurna." Chuuya berkomentar namun disanggah oleh kekasihnya, "Belum. Ini belum sempurna."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chuuya melempar tatapan bingung itu. Ia mengikuti Dazai hingga sampai ke tepi menara gedung, mendekatkan jarak mereka dengan menarik Chuuya lebih erat.

"Bagaimana ini bisa sempurna?"

"Mungkin jika Chuuya mengizinkanku menciummu satu menit sebelum pukul 12.00 dan satu menit setelahnya."

Chuuya kembali menampilkan wajah meronanya. "Kau bodoh!"

"Heh? Saat aku menciummu tanpa izin kau mengataiku bodoh. Sekarang aku minta izin untuk menciummu kau juga mengataiku bodoh? Chuuya, kau bodoh yah?"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

"Yahh,, aku bodoh memang." senyum nakal tampil di kurva Dazai, "karena itu Chuuya mencintaiku."

Ia mencium punggung tangan Chuuya yang tertutup sarung tangan. Menutup matanya menikmati bentuk yang ia ingin untuk selalu membelainya lembut. Diciumnya jari manis Chuuya, tempat dimana ia akan memasangkan cincin di sana. Jari kelingking yang sering melingkarkan janji padanya walau dirinya selalu meningkari.

Perlahan jari jari Dazai menggeser sarung tangan biru itu hingga akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh kulit tangan Chuuya yang hangat dan lembut. Ia membuka mata, melihat wajah merona Chuuya yang sangat manis tepat dan tidak jauh dari wajahnya, hingga ia tertular merona walau ia tutup dengan sebuah tarikan pada makhluk kecil itu menuju pelukannya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku manusia paling beruntung di dunia memilikimu Chuuya…."

"Uhm.." Chuuya ragu, namun membalas rengkuhan itu, "Aku pikir,, itu aku yang beruntung memilikimu.."

"Oh, tentu saja.." lalu Dazai merasakan kaki Chuuya menendang kakinya dan ia tertawa.

"Hei Chuuya," ia merenggangkan pelukannya, "ini sudah satu menit sebelum pergantian tahun, biarkan aku menciummu."

Chuuya memilih mengalihkan wajah malunya daripada menjawab dan Dazai secara sepihak menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan, lalu ia memapah wajah Chuuya melihatnya. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Lembut dan hangat dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain, Dazai di pinggang Chuuya dan Chuuya di leher Dazai.

Pagutan pagutan lembut yang terjadi tidak menjadi ciuman panas karena mereka merasa cukup dengan ini. Dazai hanya ingin Chuuya tau tentang cintanya, dan Chuuya hanya ingin tau tentang cinta Dazai untuknya.

Hingga kembang api berhenti satu menit setelah lonceng jam besar tengah malam, mereka melepas pagutan itu. Melihat mata satu sama lain, betapa biru dan coklat itu penuh akan sosok satu sama lain pula.

"Selamat tahun baru Dazai." hingga Chuuya entah sadar atau tidak mengatakan itu pertama kali. Memberi Dazai ciuman di pipi sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria yang balas memeluknya lebih erat.

"Selamat tahun baru Chuuya. I love you~"

Mereka saling mencintai, saling memiliki.

 **END**

 **=OOOO=**

* * *

Hai.. Cylva lagi. Iya aku tau kalian bosen sama saya, tapi yah gimana.. SKK di otak ini jalan terus sih.. XD

Jadi ini ceritanya entah dapat darimana kan, terus ngetik tik tik 2 jam bisa 2k. WOW! saya sendiri ga sadar..

Belum di edit, males sih. di post aja dulu baru diedit, biar antimainstream.. :'v

Jadi yah, selamat tahun baru geess.. lovyuuu~~~

Bye~


End file.
